eltigrefancharasfandomcom-20200213-history
Karen
' Karen Lewis Connor', like Jen, is a short young-looking 12 year old. Karen moved to Miracle City due to the fact her dad was/is in the Mexican army, but she was born and raised in Houston, Texas mostly. Thus explaining why she has a southern accent. She doesn't have any siblings. Appearance Karen has the appearence of a 10 year old. Her hair is short poofy black hair with bangs, and she wears her hair with a baby blue headband. White skin, hazel eyes, and is often seen wearing a light purple top, plus jeans skirt, leggings, brown boots, and a belt with a silver heart shaped belt buckle. P.S.: The belt buckle doesn't have nothing to do with her alter ego. Personality Karen is really sweet, tries to please everyone and to be as nice as she can be. But she is rather naive, a kissup, and depends on the others for making decisions most of the times. She also has the habit of being somewhat of a liar. When she really likes someone, she will make it quite obvious, and can get jealous and rather possesive real easily. Also, Unlike her friend, Jen, she is not as dumb as a rock. Karen actually enjoys doing homework, reading and studying, also usually following the rules as well as she can. Relationships Diego Karen has a huge crush on Diego. She makes it pretty obvious, since she's always seen hanging out with him, and baking him cookies. Karen considers Diego a really close friend of hers, and even agreed to help him to win Frida's heart, but instead of doing so she tells Frida that she should stay away from him, and that they are dating. Obviously lying. Jen Karen is Jen's best friend, even though Jen can get rather annoying. However, she doesn't likes seeing Jen upset, so she just doesn't say anything. Occasionally Karen would help Jen to win Sergio's heart, regardless the fact she doesn't likes Sergio much. Sergio Sergio doesn't likes Karen, since Diego has been spending a lot of time with her, thus making him jealous. Karen tries to be nice with him as possible, but he just acts rude with her. Manny Karen doesn't really care about him. But she often tries convencing Jen that he's not a bully. Like Jen, she has no idea that Manny and El Tigre are the same person. Frida Frida doesn't really care about Karen, nor the fact that her and Diego are 'dating'. But Karen despises Frida with a passion. Alter-ego History: At first, Karen didn't care at all for having a alter-ego or not, until the day where her and Diego where walking down the street, and they both saw El Tigre. Extremely jaded, Karen asks Diego who he is, and that she wishes to be like him and fight crime. Diego tells her El Tigre is actually a villain, but that he can help her to fight 'crime', by making helping her to make an even 'cooler' outfit for her. Meaning: Her alter-ego is named after the mythical woman, Acca Larentia, with her name meaning 'she-wolf'. Category:Characters